My Interview with Hotaru
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you interview one of the cast from Sailor Moon? Lots of lamps and various non-sensical questions just for starters.


Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been forever and ever since I last posted a story. I've been applying for college and that whole deal. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this latest interview installment! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah.   
  
  
My Interview With Hotaru  
  
  
Me: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another interview! Last time I was saved thanks to that really strong chick named Haruka, which means that I'm coming out with these interviews faster than ever. Here with me today is a little girl recommended to me by Michiru, the last girl I interviewed. Today's person is named Hotaru. Hello there Hotaru!  
  
Hotaru: ...Hi...  
  
Me: Well aren't we shy!   
  
Hotaru: ...  
  
Me: Well then...*ahem* how old are you?   
  
Hotaru: I'm 16.  
  
Me: (Does a double take) y-you're 16?   
  
Hotaru: (Looking a bit annoyed) yes...  
  
Me: Geez, you look more like you're 11!   
  
Hotaru: ...  
  
Me: ANYWHO...so what's your favorite sport?  
  
Hotaru: I don't like sports.  
  
Me: You don't? Why?  
  
Hotaru: Because I hate them that's why.  
  
Me: Ok...so do you have a job?  
  
Hotaru: No.  
  
Me: Well that's a bit of a shocker! From your last 3 friends I had come to expect you to be a rocket scientist or something.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah well...  
  
Me: Any hobbies?  
  
Hotaru: (Suddenly looking really excited and happy) COLLECTING LAMPS!!!  
  
Me: (Taken aback by the sudden burst of emotion) r-r-r-really?  
  
Hotaru: Yeah! Lamps are sooooooo cool! I have all sorts of lamps! Glass lamps, paper lamps...  
  
Me: Wouldn't a paper lamp catch fire?  
  
Hotaru: (Not hearing the last phrase) silk lamps, wool lamps, concrete lamps, cardboard lamps...  
  
Me: I didn't even know that there was such a thing as a wool lamp!  
  
Hotaru: (Still oblivious to Merc) crystal lamps, plastic lamps, garbage lamps...  
  
Me: Er...Hotaru?  
  
Hotaru: (STILL oblivious to Merc) pig-skin lamps, bone lamps...  
  
Me: Hotaru? Hotaru? Hey, yo, HOTARU!!!  
  
Hotaru: (Snapping out of it) huh? Oh, sorry 'bout that.  
  
Me: It's ok. So tell me a bit about your family.  
  
Hotaru: My dad's a mad scientist. I don't have a mom. Just Kaorinite. Well, actually she isn't really a mom, just a royal pain in the butt lady who takes care of me.  
  
Me: (Shocked) uh...  
  
Hotaru: I don't have any siblings either.  
  
Me: Ouch. So your dad is a mad scientist is he? (Skeptically) what has he done to make you think that?  
  
Hotaru: Turned me half-cyborg.  
  
Me: (Shocked yet again) WHAT?!?! Well I guess that makes up for the not having a job.  
  
Hotaru: ...  
  
Me: (Trying to shake it off) ok, enough questioning about your life. Er...how about I ask you some academic questions.  
  
Hotaru: Shoot.  
  
Me: What's 2 + 2?   
  
Hotaru: 4  
  
Me: What is this muscle? *Points to Quadriceps*   
  
Hotaru: Uh...your Hamstring?  
  
Me: No, but close. Who invented the rocket and why?  
  
Hotaru: The Chinese and it was to win a war.  
  
Me: Wow! Not bad! What is a Neanderthal?   
  
Hotaru: A has-been singer?  
  
Me: Er...no.   
  
Hotaru: Oh.  
  
Me: How many words does the English language have?  
  
Hotaru: 100?  
  
Me: Nope. Actually (and this is true too), there are about 600,000 words in the English language.  
  
Hotaru: Ugh, no wonder it's so tough to learn!  
  
Me: At least we have 1 alphabet.  
  
Hotaru: Hey, we're working on it!   
  
Me: Uh-huh...3 alphabets all with around 70 characters each aren't as easy to learn as you think.  
  
Hotaru: Yeah well, like I said we're working on it.  
  
Me: Yeah sure. So anyway, what can you tell me about your favorite Sailor Scout?  
  
Hotaru: Pardon?  
  
Me: Yeah, you know, those Spice Girl wanna-be's who save the world a lot? Which one is your favorite?  
  
Hotaru: (Obviously insulted) Sailor Saturn if you MUST know.   
  
Me: Hmmmmmm...really? Why her?  
  
*BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!*  
  
Me: Aw crud, time's up. Thanks for stopping by!  
  
Hotaru: Yeah...bye.  
  
Me: Bye!  
  
The End  
  
##############################################################  
Well, I hoped you enjoyed this latest story. ^^ Please tell me what you thought of it by reviewing or e-mailing me or whatever. Also, visit my web site at www.geocities.com/ahem1650. Till next time! =D 


End file.
